In recent years, hospitals have increased the amount of information they produce about each patient in digital form to an extent that would be overwhelming to a human being trying to cope with every bit of that information. For example, a patient's heart rate or blood pressure might be continuously monitored with a new value generated several times a minute.
Accordingly, systems for displaying such data have been developed. Some of these systems take the form of dashboards for computer or other electronic displays for displaying specific information about a patient. Unfortunately, in many cases, the overwhelming amount of raw data has been replaced by an overwhelming number of different options as to which dashboard will provide the most useful information about a patient at any given time. Therefore, a need has arisen for a system that helps a user select an appropriate dashboard to use to display information about a selected patient.